The present disclosure relates in general to a hum-cancelling system for a stringed musical instrument, and more particularly to a hum-cancelling system for a stringed musical instrument that provides noise cancelling using distributed coils.
A typical electric, stringed musical instrument such as an electric guitar or electric bass includes body, a neck extending from the body, and a headstock situated at the end of the neck. A set of strings span between a bridge located on the body and a nut located on the neck adjacent to the headstock. When strummed, plucked, picked or otherwise stroked, the strings vibrate producing sound. However, the acoustical output of the vibrating strings may not be loud enough for an intended application. As such, the instrument typically includes one or more electromagnetic pickups. The pickups convert the vibration of the strings into a representative electrical signal that can be coupled to an amplifier to produce an appropriate level of sound from the instrument. However, such pickups are susceptible to noise and other interference, especially 60 Hz from conventional electrical power circuits.